I've Been Thinking About You
by Vanity-chan
Summary: Whether you like it or not, if you had fallen for a certain person, you won't be able to take that back AGAIN. Tomoyo Daidouji had this idea. You don't believe her? Well, here are reasons why you should believe her. And it's based on a certain blueeyed bo


ExT fic

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine…

This is for my HAPPY DAY… 16… and also to thank my reviewers of my first story (that isn't finished yet) "Prank"

**I've Been Thinking About You**

**by: -strictly ext only-**

Whether you like it or not, if you had fallen for a certain person, you won't be able to take that back AGAIN. Tomoyo Daidouji had this idea. You don't believe her? Well, here are reasons why you should believe her. And it's based on a certain blue-eyed boy.

_Back then he was just a nobody. Now he's just darn handsome._

Eriol Hiiragizawa. A powerful reincarnation of Clow Reed. Intelligent, talented and nice. That's how Tomoyo had always described Eriol BACK THEN. Now... Well, it gets different. Eriol Hiiragizawa. A boy who captured every heart of the female students at school. Even the seniors. Talented, smart, handsome and very mysterious. One heck of an eye-catcher--

Tomoyo's train of thoughts were interrupted by none other than the subject of her thoughts himself.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Eriol smiled at her, not his usual smirk or the I-know-something-you-don't smile. His eyes were darker and his hair disheveled, maybe because of the wind, or it's just that Tomoyo looks at him that way. Tomoyo's cheeks flushed. _What am I thinking?_

"Hiiragizawa-kun..."

"I trust it's not about a problem, right?" Eriol looked a little worried, thinking she might have a problem. Tomoyo shook her head and regained composure. She smiled at him.

"Of course not, Hiiragizawa-kun. I was just... daydreaming." Eriol held back a low chuckle.

"Or maybe _night_dreaming. Look, it's already dark." Eriol sort of corrected her. Tomoyo looked up at the skies. Indeed, it's already dark and the sun had already gone with the skies turning a little velvet, the first star now twinkling upon them. It gives Tomoyo a chill, the wind seems to be more carefree during night time.

"Why don't I walk you home, Daidouji-san?"

Sometimes, Tomoyo thinks Eriol's way of talking is strange. His voice is just very realxing and he has this attitude to always insert jokes or funny lines that aren't obviously funny but would make Sakura believe every single thing he says.

"Sure."

-----

_Even though he does only the simplest of things such as simple gestures, you'll eventually notice if there's something wrong or even admire the way he moves._

Tomoyo decided to go to the music room to have some quiet moments. Later on, as she gets nearer to the music room, she heard music. Her heart skipped a beat. _Piano... That means..._

She stood by the door, it was left slightly ajar for some reason, and tried to see who was playing the piano. Tomoyo was right, of course. Eriol was bent down on the piano, his white fingers playing with the keys as though it was natural for every person to play it easily. His eyes blinked every time, though his eyes were nearly closed and it only brought his eyelashes to look longer.

Tomoyo noted that Eriol doesn't want to sit _that _straight. His back was slightly curved and relaxed, not too slouched, and his hair was flown by the wind from the open window.

When he finished, soft notes were heard as they faded away along with his hands stopping on top of the keys. He might have noticed Tomoyo's presence, for he muttered something.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. _What did he say? I didn't hear it._

"Daidouji-san... you can come out now." He repeated, sensing that Tomoyo didn't hear what he said. Tomoyo emerged from behind the door and stood frozen there. She looked down at her feet.

"H-How did you know?"

"Don't forget I can still feel others' presence when I need to." Right. He was, after all, Clow Reed in his past life. Or so he said.

"I assume you went here to think alone." Tomoyo didn't move her eyes. Still, she tried to speak. Yet, it's something silly.

"Don't tell me you read my mind." She said simply. _What am I doing? Stating the obvious?_

Eriol mocked a look of hurt. Tomoyo called it as _cute._

"Ah, Daidouji-san. You wound my heart. I wouldn't do that to a lady like you." Tomoyo raised her head and looked at him. She was wondering why when she looked at him, he was serious. No kidding.

_I wouldn't do that to a lady like you..._

_His words... _And she didn't know what to think.

-----

_You get nervous when he's around. You think of what you do first before acting when you're with him. You can't talk to him without him talking first._

"Class, we'll have this project by two. Find a partner whom you really trust with your grades. Don't just choose your crushes or whatever you kids think nowadays." Their teacher said, his voice getting louder each moment, probably because the students were getting noisier each moment as well.

Tomoyo looked over to Sakura, but she found out that she might choose Li, and so she remained sitted, hands on her desk and thought of what to do. She looked around the room. Everybody already had partners. _Only one more person left. And that is..._

Tomoyo hesitated. _But, how can I ask HIM?_

"Do you already have a partner, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo looked behind her upon hearing the question. Eriol looked back, smiling yet again._ What do I do now? Say yes... or no? You silly, of course, no. He will know if you're lying. _

"Unfortunately, not yet." She replied, smiling back.

"Unfortunately for you. Fortunately for me. Would you be as kind as to be my partner?" Tomoyo's heart pumped with nervousness and joy. _What does this mean? He trusts me with his grades?_

"Of course."

-----

_You don't care about his mistakes. You even admire his flaws and don't see them as flaws but as good things._

Tomoyo pondered on the math problems written on her notebook while walking. She knows that thinking and reading while walking and not looking is pretty dangerous since she might bump into someone and cause accidents or whatsoever, but she just got absorbed with it that she didn't give up.

_This goes here... _Tomoyo scratched her head._ No! Wrong again! This should be--_

Oh, she knew it. She bumped on someone else. Losing her balance, she clenched her eyes for the fall when it didn't came. She opened her eyes to see...

"I'm sorry, Daidouji-san. I was thinking about our math problems while walking. I didn't see where I was walking." Eriol said, smiling apologetically. He caught her just in time to prevent her fall. Tomoyo's eyes widened. _He's on it too! The math problems... _

Tomoyo realized she was in his arms. She looked at Eriol, blinked and blushed as she straightened herself and apologized.

"Sorry." Tomoyo blushed. _He's pretty good that he caught me. _She tried to kid herself. And with a lame one.

"Good thing I caught you in time, Daidouji-san. You were about to hit ground." Eriol stood straight.

"Yeah. Thanks."

-----

_You keep denying it that you love him. You keep thinking about him. You're having a battle in your head whether to tell him or not. And to not tell him always wins. But you never expect something…_

She was thinking again. Yes, she never gets tired of thinking. She was sitting on one of the swings where she first realized that she loves him. Eriol. And she keeps denying to herself.

_No, Tomoyo. You DON'T love him!_

_Yes you do! You've been thinking about him, you know. _Tomoyo was taken aback. An inner voice just answered her. Was she mentally disturbed?

_I don't love him!_

_You do love him. You just can't accept it._

_I don't love him!_

"Or maybe I do love Eriol..." Tomoyo closed her eyes.

"What did you say?" She abruptly stood up and turned around. Eriol was standing there, his head tilted a bit, wondering what she said.

"What did you just say, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo laughed nervously.

"Nothing. I didn't say that I love y--" Tomoyo covered her lips with her shivering hands.

Eriol smirked.

"I'm not deaf, Daidouji-san." Eriol took her hand from her lips.

"I'm pretty sure I heard right."

"Thanks a lot." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. _Is he trying to embarrass me?_

"Because, you know, I love Daidouji-san too."

_What?_

"I've been thinking about you."

-----

Believe Tomoyo. You know you should. It may end up pretty good, you know. Who knows? Like all fairy tales, you might live happily ever after.

-----

2:31 pm, Tuesday

May 16, 2006

A/N: this is boring… I know… just review if you want to… and... FYI... this is based from experience... if you know what I mean...

Happy day to me!

This is –strictly ext only- shutting up after some sensible babbling…

zzZzz


End file.
